Digital watermarking technology, a form of steganography, encompasses a great variety of techniques by which plural bits of digital data are hidden in some other object, preferably without leaving human-apparent evidence of alteration.
Digital watermarking systems typically have two primary components: an embedding component that embeds the watermark in the media content, and a reading component that detects and reads the embedded watermark. The embedding component embeds a watermark pattern by altering data samples of the media content. Many suitable techniques are detailed in the above-cited patent documents. In the present disclosure, however, it should be understood that references to watermarking encompass not only the assignee's watermarking technology, but can likewise be practiced with any other watermarking technology. The physical manifestation of watermarked information most commonly takes the form of altered signal values, such as slightly changed pixel values, picture luminance, picture colors, DCT coefficients, instantaneous audio amplitudes, etc. However, a watermark can also be manifested in other ways, such as changes in the surface micro-topology of a medium, localized chemical changes (e.g. in photographic emulsions), localized variations in optical density, localized changes in luminescence, etc. The reading component analyzes content to detect whether a watermark pattern is present. In applications where the watermark encodes information, the reading component extracts this information from the detected watermark.
One aspect of the present disclosure is a security system based on digital watermarks. A digital watermark preferably includes a key or access information. The security system analyzes the access information to regulate access or to determine whether to allow access to a computer or secure area.
One claim recites a method comprising: employing a multi-purpose computer processor programmed for: decoding machine-readable information encoded in each of a plurality of physical objects, each instance of machine-readable information including identifying information; determining an order in which the encoded physical objects are presented for evaluation via the identifying information; and comparing the order to a predetermined sequence to determine whether to allow access to a computerized system.
Another claim recites an apparatus comprising: an image or video sensor for capturing image or video data; a multi-purpose computer processor programmed for: decoding machine-readable information encoded in captured image or video data representing a plurality of physical objects, each instance of machine-readable information includes identifying information; determining an order in which the physical objects are presented to the image or video sensor for evaluation via the identifying information; and comparing the order to a predetermined sequence to determine whether to allow access to a computerized system. Other claims and combinations are provided as well.
The foregoing and other features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will be even more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.